


Got Caught Under The Covers

by nutelladownpour



Series: Joshler High School AUs [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, High School AU, Interrupted, It is now, Kinda, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Teen AU, is that a tag, phone moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutelladownpour/pseuds/nutelladownpour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, 5 Times Tyler and Josh Got Caught, and 1 Time They Didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Caught Under The Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like 5+1 fics, and high school AUs, and fics where they get interrupted. So I combined my three faves.
> 
> Title is from Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco :)

**5.**

  
“J-Josh, just-”

“Be quiet, someone might hear-”

_“Just hurry up, damn it!”_

Tyler was at Josh’s house, yet again, and things had turned from the usual video games to Tyler flat on his back under his boyfriend, two fingers curled inside him. Although Tyler was glad that Josh was always sure to prep him well, he was impatient and way past horny, just wanting to get past this part. Josh had spent the entire time prepping Tyler trying to make sure he stayed quiet, as this time they weren’t alone in the house. Josh’s sister was in her bedroom, only one door down from Josh’s, so they had to be quick and quiet.

Josh shook his head silently as he slowly pulled his fingers out of Tyler, stripping himself of his boxers and quickly spreading lube over his cock. Tyler whimpered underneath him, pulling him back down to kiss him roughly.

“Hurry,” he whined again, causing Josh to laugh at him.

“You’re so impatient, baby,” he mumbled, lining himself up between Tyler’s legs and slowly pushing in. His mouth fell open slightly as he entered the younger boy, and he bit his lip harshly to keep from crying out.

Tyler gasped as he felt Josh push into him, closing his eyes tightly and breathing heavily. He was far from a virgin at this point, but he and Josh hadn’t had the chance to do anything in a while. After getting over the initial pain, he started to slowly move his hips against Josh’s, letting out soft noises under his breath.

As he saw Tyler relax underneath him, Josh began to thrust a bit harder into him, leaning in to pepper the other’s neck with kisses. Tyler leaned his head back slightly, giving Josh room to suck a small mark onto the skin of his collarbone, low enough that it could be covered.

“Oh my god,” Tyler moaned quietly, spreading his legs a bit farther and pulling Josh up to kiss him.

Tyler was still really shy when it came to discussing sexual stuff with Josh, but when he was in the mood, he could be filthy. He was really vocal in bed, something that Josh loved when his sister wasn’t literally feet away from them.

Despite wanting to stay silent, Josh continued to thrust into Tyler, changing his angle slightly so he could search for his prostate. When he felt Tyler spasm underneath him, his mouth falling open, he knew he had found it.

Tyler tilted his head back, letting out a low groan as Josh continued to pound into him, their movements getting faster and sloppier. “Oh fuck, don’t stop Josh,” he moaned, scratching his nails down Josh’s back slightly as he kept moving. “Don’t fucking-”

“Josh? Tyler? What are you guys doing in there?”

Tyler froze underneath Josh as he heard a familiar voice, staring back at Josh with wide eyes. Josh looked back at him for a minute, freaking out over what he should do.

“Guys?” the voice called again, this time closer to the door of Josh’s bedroom.

“Nothing, Abby!” Josh called, his voice coming out slightly panicky. “We’re just…studying!” Tyler would have laughed at Josh’s weak excuse, if he wasn’t terrified of being caught and still very horny.

“I heard some weird noises,” Abby continued. “Do you want any help?”

“No!” Josh yelled hurriedly, still trying to figure out how to get out of this. “We’re fine. Tyler just…stubbed his toe.” Tyler stared up at Josh with a weird look on his face, and mouthed “Really?”

“If you need help, just let me know!” Abby called, her footsteps moving down the hall back to her room.

Josh sighed in relief, pecking Tyler’s lips quickly before pulling out of him. “Sorry,” he said quietly as Tyler pouted at him. “Something about hearing my sister’s voice during sex turns me off just a little bit.”

Tyler shrugged, getting up to pull his boxers and shirt on. “Should we actually study now?” he suggested.

“Hell no, we’re going back to Fifa.”

 

  
**4.**

  
The second time that somebody almost saw them in a compromising position, they weren’t in a house. Instead of going immediately back to one of their homes after school one day, Josh decided take them on a drive around Columbus, something they rarely had the time to do.

They had driven around for a while, stopping at a few places so Josh could take pictures of the “beautiful sights” (which mostly ended up being pictures of Tyler), before pulling over onto a secluded dead end.

“What are we doing?” Tyler asked, looking over at Josh with a confused expression on his face.

Josh smiled over at the younger, leaning over the center console to press their lips together gently. “Just wanted to kiss you a bit before I bring you home,” he mumbled.

Tyler laughed quietly, pulling away to lightly swat at Josh’s arm. “You just want in my pants,” he teased, kissing him again.

“That may or may not be true,” Josh teased back, bringing a hand up to caress the side of Tyler’s face.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Josh, smiling slightly before pressing their lips together, a bit harder than before. He leaned into the touch of Josh’s hand, bringing his own up to rest behind his neck. The two continued to kiss for a while, gradually getting more into it. A few minutes later, they pulled apart, panting slightly. “It’s working,” Tyler mumbled, pulling Josh to kiss him again quickly before gesturing to the backseat.

The two hurriedly stepped out of the car and got into the backseat, returning to kissing as if they hadn’t stopped. Tyler wiggled his way on top of Josh in the enclosed space, pulling his own shirt off before running his hands under Josh’s.

“I wanna touch you,” Tyler mumbled, rolling his hips against Josh’s to the best of his ability.

Josh shook his head quickly, pulling his own shirt off and moving to unbuckle Tyler’s jeans. “Later,” he growled, pushing Tyler’s pants down and pulling him closer.

Tyler whimpered against Josh’s lips, rolling his hips against the other’s before humming softly. He pulled away from him long enough to pull Josh’s stupid patterned leggings down his thighs before grinding against him again. The other thing separating their dicks were the thin layers of their boxers, making every movement feel better than when they had pants on.

Josh moved his hands down to firmly grip Tyler’s ass, pulling him closer to him and thrusting up against him. Tyler broke the kiss to let out a throaty moan, letting his head drop onto Josh’s shoulder as they continued to thrust against each other. “Josh,” he mumbled softly, biting his bottom lip to try to keep quiet.

Tyler kept rolling his hips down against Josh’s roughly, feeling himself getting close and not wanting to stop. He didn’t notice at first when Josh froze underneath him, until he pushed Tyler off of him and quickly pulled his leggings back up.

“What the hell?” Tyler asked, pouting over at Josh. “What happened?”

“Shh!” Josh hissed, slowly leaning up to look out of the window.

“Josh, what’s going on?” Tyler demanded, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I think-yeah, there’s a fucking car here,” Josh groaned, cursing again under his breath as he pulled his shirt back on.

“What?” Tyler exclaimed, suddenly panicking as he pulled his jeans back up.

“A car pulled up right next to us,” Josh hissed, tossing Tyler his shirt and climbing over the console to sit in the drivers seat again. “I don’t know what the hell they’re doing here, nobody ever comes here,” he continued under his breath. “Just put your shirt on and get up here, we need to go.”

Tyler nodded quickly, following Josh’s instructions and slipping into his seat as Josh started the car. “I’m still hard,” he complained, pouting over at Josh.

Josh laughed quietly, shaking his head. “I’ll jerk you off somewhere before I drop you off, deal?” he offered, and Tyler nodded happily.

“Just make sure to pull over somewhere that nobody will show up this time, okay?”

“Shut up, Ty.”

 

  
**3.**

  
Josh had recently taken to looking up new things to try, which was starting to scare Tyler. For the most part, it had all turned out alright, it was just the occasional thing that freaked him out too much. This was one of the latter times.

“I don’t know J,” Tyler said hesitantly, his face burning red as he carefully avoided Josh’s eyes.

“It’ll be fun!” Josh replied, smirking mischievously as he held his phone out to Tyler.

Tyler hesitated for a moment, rolling his eyes before taking the phone from Josh. Josh smiled widely, kissing Tyler’s cheek quickly. “I knew you’d want to,” he said quietly. “You’re a lot kinkier than you pretend to be.”

“I am not!” Tyler argued, knowing that it was true. “Anyway, how does this work anyway?”

“It’s a game. Phone moan,” Josh sat back on his heels, pulling his shirt off before continuing. “All you have to do is call someone on the phone, and carry on a casual conversation.”

Tyler looked at Josh suspiciously. “Then why is it a game?” he asked. “And why is it called Phone _Moan?"_

“You’ll see!” Josh said in a cheery voice, blowing a kiss at Tyler as he rolled his eyes again. “Now call Mark.”

“What do I say to him?” Tyler asked, selecting Mark’s contact and pressing to call him.

“Ask about homework or something,” Josh said, shrugging.

Tyler shook his head at his useless boyfriend, holding the phone to his ear and waiting for Mark to pick up. “Hey!” he greeted, hoping that his friend didn’t notice the nervousness in his voice.

“Uh…hey, Ty,” Mark replied. “What’s up?”

“Well, Josh and I are studying,” Tyler continued, beginning to see a trend with their excuses. “And we kinda need help.”

Josh watched Tyler for a moment, waiting for him to relax into the conversation before starting anything. After he was sure that Tyler wouldn’t see it coming, he leaned in and started to slowly palm him through his jeans.

“So what exactly did he mean b- _oh_!” Tyler squealed, cutting himself off and glaring down at Josh.

Josh looked back up at Tyler, smiling widely as he continued to rub him. He bit his lip to keep quiet as he watched Tyler do the same, waiting a moment before popping the button of Tyler’s jeans. After a second, he successfully got his pants undone, pushing them down his thighs and leaning in closer.

Tyler shook his head quickly at Josh, not sure how far he could go before it being obvious to Mark what was going on. Nevertheless, he continued to shakily discuss their English homework, trying not to whimper as Josh started to mouth over the growing bulge in his boxers.

Tyler was better at this game than Josh expected, which wasn’t nearly as fun as he wanted it to be. He pulled back from Tyler’s crotch, smirking at the way his dick strained against the fabric of his underwear. He placed one more gentle kiss to his bulge, hooking his fingers under Tyler’s waistband and peeling his boxers off of him.

Tyler gasped quietly as he was suddenly exposed, and he chewed even harder on his lip. Josh was sure that it was bleeding by this point. “Y-yeah, that’s what we thou-ght,” he said slowly, yelping slightly as Josh took the top of his cock into his mouth.

Josh would have giggled at his boyfriend, had it not been for the dick in his mouth. Tyler was always loud when receiving oral, so there was no way that Josh would lose. He sucked hard at Tyler’s tip for a moment, before bobbing his head down and swirling his tongue along the underside. He brought his hand up to gently stroke the other, paying attention to the tip again.

Tyler tried even harder to not make a sound, deciding to pull at Josh’s hair instead. Josh groaned softly at the feeling, sending vibrations around Tyler’s cock that he couldn’t resist. “Oh fuck,” he moaned quietly, barely a whisper.

Josh could hear silence on the other line, before Mark’s voice spoke again. “You know what, I really hate you guys.” He sounded defeated instead of disgusted, and Josh almost felt bad. Almost.

“W-what are you talking about?” Tyler replied, trying to play dumb and failing when Josh pulled off to pay attention to his tip again. “God, Josh..”

“That’s what I thought,” Mark continued. “Tell Josh I say hi…after you’re done fucking him, that is.” Tyler opened his mouth to protest, but Mark prompt hung up after his dramatic closing.

“I win,” Josh said after pulling off. “Which means that you don’t get to come.”

Tyler pouted for a moment, before leaning up to kiss Josh quickly.

“Your turn?” he asked, promptly switching their positions and handing Josh the phone, smirking up at him.

 

 

**2.**

  
It wasn’t until weeks after the Phone Moan incident that Tyler and Josh were able to do anything again. This time, they made sure that they were home alone at Tyler’s, with no way to be interrupted again. They had decided to go out before going back to Tyler’s, though neither of them really paid attention to the movie they saw.

They got back to Tyler’s with hours to spare before Tyler’s family would be home, and they took advantage of it. The two sat on the couch for a long time, lazily making out. For the first time in a really long time, they weren’t rushed, and they loved it.

“Ty?” Josh mumbled against his lips, pulling back slightly and cuddling close to him.

“Yeah, babe?” Tyler replied quietly, moving his lips to kiss along Josh’s jaw.

“I wanna try something,” he said, leaning his head back to give Tyler more room. He sounded a bit nervous, which caused Tyler to pull away and look up at him.

“What is it?” Tyler asked, smiling reassuringly at Josh. “You don’t have to be shy with me.”

Josh laughed slightly, shaking his head. “I’m not shy,” he argued. “I just want to do something that I’ve never done before.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow, confused by what Josh meant. “You’re not being very clear,” he said, frowning at him.

Josh responded by pressing his lips to Tyler’s again, pushing him back until he was hovering over him on the couch. He broke the kiss after a moment, their foreheads still touching. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” he said lowly, kissing Tyler harder and bringing his hands up to gently tangle in Tyler’s hair.

Tyler frowned into the kiss, before relaxing and beginning to kiss Josh back roughly. Tyler moved his hands to rest on Josh’s hips, before feeling them being moved to instead rest on Josh’s ass. He pulled away slightly to look up at Josh, experimentally squeezing his hands and smirking up at Josh. “What’s your plan here?” he mumbled.

Josh stayed silent still, slowly rolling his hips down against Tyler’s, making the other gasp softly. “Wanna ride you,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Tyler’s neck and trailing kisses along the skin.

“Oh,” Tyler replied quietly, not sure what he should say. “That sounds good.”

Josh giggled–fucking giggled–and pulled Tyler’s shirt out of the way to suck a mark onto his collarbone. Tyler whimpered, gripping Josh’s ass again. “You’re so cute,” he mumbled, sitting up to pull his shirt off quickly.

Josh sat back on his heels, pulling his own shirt over his head before leaning in to kiss Tyler again, hard. Tyler leaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest behind Josh's neck as they fell back into a steady rhythm. It wasn't too long before Josh started to slowly grind down onto Tyler, moaning into the other's mouth quietly. "I need you Ty," he groaned as he broke the kiss, his hands flying down to start undoing Tyler's jeans, tugging at them frantically. "I want you to fuck me so bad."

Tyler's eyes widened at Josh's words, not used to hearing him like this. They'd been together for a while, and although they had tried a lot of different things, Tyler had never topped. It's not as if he didn't want to, it just never came up. Tyler nodded back at Josh, helping him in getting his pants down and starting to work on the other's. "I want to fuck you, babe," he replied, pushing Josh's pants down his legs and starting to slowly stroke him through his boxers. "Do we have to move to my bedroom?" he asked slowly, not waiting to get too far into things before having to move.

Josh shoo his head, pressing his lips to Tyler's again and grinding against his hand. "I have lube," he mumbled against Tyler's lips, his words coming out breathy and a bit strained. "In my bag." He broke apart from the kiss again, pointing over to the spot on the floor where they had left their bags.

Tyler nodded, pecking Josh's lips one more time before getting up to retrieve the lube from where he was directed. "You planned this, didn't you?" Tyler teased as he returned to the couch, lying back down and handing the bottle to Josh out of habit.

"Yeah, a little," Josh blushed slightly, nodding. "I kind of prepared myself a bit, too," he admitted quietly, hiding his face in the crook of Tyler's neck as he resumed his slow grinding on him.

"God, Josh," Tyler said, rolling his hips back up against the older boy. "That's so hot." He pulled Josh away from his neck to kiss him roughly, slipping his hands into the back of his boxers to grope his ass again.

Josh pressed back against Tyler, whimpering against his lips and pulling away. He sat up in Tyler's lap, placing a hand on the younger's chest and pushing him back against the couch. He kissed the center of Tyler's chest quickly, moving so he could finish stripping both of them before straddling Tyler again. He locked eyes with the other as he upcapped the bottle of lube, spreading the liquid into his hand and stroking Tyler to prepare him. Tyler bucked his hips up into Josh's hand slightly, biting his lip hard as Josh slowly stroked him. Josh's other hand moved behind himself to make sure he was properly stretched and lubed up as well, before he moved into positon above Tyler.

"You ready?" Josh asked, looking down at Tyler and smirking as the younger nodded quickly. He slowly started to sink down on Tyler's cock, only taking an inch or two into himself before he heard a noise coming from his backpack across the room.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly, slowly moving himself off of Tyler. "I'm pretty sure that's my mom," he said apologetically, hurrying over to answer his phone. Tyler stared over at him in disbelief, still breathing heavily.

Josh hurriedly spoke to his mom, trying his hardest to not sound like he had just had a dick up his ass. After a minute, he ended the call and slipped his phone back into his bag, swearing under his breath as he searched for his underwear. "I have to go, Ty," he grumbled, pulling his boxers and pants on quickly before grabbing his shirt. "My mom is pissed that I didn't reply to her texts, and she wants me home immediately."

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler groaned, burying his face in his hands before getting up and looking for his own underwear. "Every single time we try to do anything, something comes up."

"I know, it's shitty." Josh sighed, pulling his shirt over his head and messing with his hair to make it look somewhat presentable. "I'm so sorry about this, I really am."

"It's not your fault," Tyler said, hugging Josh and sighing against his chest. "I just miss you, and it's hard to do anything with family constantly interrupting us."

"We'll figure something out, okay?" Josh said, grabbing his bag and kissing Tyler's cheek quickly. "And soon. If we don't get to do it soon, I might actually go crazy."

Tyler laughed, ushering Josh out of his house so his mother wouldn't kill him once he got home. "I'll see you at school," he called as Josh ran for his car, shaking his head before closing the front door. He quickly checked the time on his phone, before hurrying to his room to quickly get himself off before his family got home.

 

 

**1.**

 

"I don't know...isn't that kind of unsanitary?" Tyler said hesitantly, looking up at Josh with uncertain eyes.

Josh shrugged. "Not really. I mean, you just showered," he pointed out, placing another kiss to the side of Tyler's neck. "I've done it before, and it's not that bad. It just sounds a bit weird if you've never done it before."

Tyler nodded slowly, still not completely convinced. It just sounded so weird, he wasn't sure if he would like it or not. Plus, the idea of being that exposed made him a bit iffy about the whole thing. "Does it feel good?" he asked, knowing that his face was red.

"Fuck yeah," Josh said, smiling at Tyler. "If it didn't, why would people do it?"

Damn, he had a good point. It's not as if Tyler didn't trust Josh, because he completely did. it was just the idea of it that made him feel a bit weird about it. He was curious though, insanely so, and he knew that Josh wouldn't try to do anything that would hurt him or make him too uncomfortable. "If i tell you to stop, you'll stop, right?" Tyler said, lying back down in his bed and settling in again.

"Of course I will darling," Josh said gently, kissing down Tyler chest again. So far, everything had been completely normal. They were lying in Tyler bed in their underwear, making out like their lives depended on it while Tyler's family was downstairs watching a movie. So far, they hadn't had any interruptions, and they had made sure to lock the door to the room that Tyler shared with his brother. Everything was going perfectly.

Josh continued to kiss down Tyler's torso, stopping when he reached the hem of his boxers and swiftly pulling them down to his ankles. Tyler kicked them onto the floor, his face heating up as Josh kissed up his thighs. "Spread your legs, babe," he mumbled against the skin, pulling back to look up at Tyler. "It'll be okay, you don't need to be shy."

Tyler nodded silently, staying still for a moment before bending his knees, moving his legs up and out slightly. His face turned even redder as Josh helped him push his legs apart, leaving him open and exposed to Josh. "It's okay," Josh mumbled again. "You're fucking beautiful, Tyler."

Tyler leaned his head back on his pillows, looking up at the ceiling and biting his lip. He slowly relaxed into the bed more, focusing on his breathing and not on the idea of Josh staring at him. He relaxed more as Josh started to kiss up the insides of his thighs again, moving up higher with each peck. Although he knew what was coming, he was still a bit taken aback when he felt Josh's tongue flick across his hole. The feeling was new, and he didn't exactly know what to think about it at first. His breathing quickened again, and he twisted his hands in the sheets below him. "Okay..." he mumbled, trying to relax again.

Josh laughed quietly, leaning in to run his tongue over Tyler again. He continued to lick at him gently, before slowly working the tip of his tongue into the younger boy, causing him to jolt in surprise and let out a low groan. "Oh my god Josh," he sighed, moving his hands to grip at his boyfriend's hair. Josh took that to mean that he was doing something right, and started to move his tongue in and out of the Tyler, essentially fucking him with his tongue. "Keep doing that," Tyler whined, tugging slightly at Josh's hair.  
Josh continued to move his tongue inside Tyler, slowly pushing his index finger in beside it. Tyler gasped loudly above him, moving his hips down slightly and gasping.

Tyler suddenly froze above him, and Josh wondered if he did something wrong for a minute. "Fuck," Tyler groaned, releasing Josh's hair and grabbing for his duvet, not explaining any further to Josh before throwing the blanket over them both, completely covering Josh. Josh was just about to pull away and ask what the fuck was going on, before the door to Tyler's room swung open and he heard footsteps. Oh.

"H-hi, Mom!" Tyler greeted, trying his hardest to sound normal. "What's up?"

"I was just coming up to see how things are," Josh heard Tyler's mom say. "Where's Josh? Did he go home early?"

"Uh, yeah!" Tyler said quickly. "Family emergency."

Josh rolled his eyes at Tyler's terrible lying, amazed that his mother actually fell for it. He slowly pulled his finger back out of Tyler, about to pull away before getting an absolutely evil idea.

"I hope everything's alright," Kelly said, sounding like she was walking further into the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Tyler added, letting out a loud-and very fake-yawn. "Anyway, I was just about to sleep, actually, so- _oh_ ," he cut himself off with a low noise as Josh started to move his tongue inside him again.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Y-Yeah," Tyler said slowly, trying his best to sound normal. "I just have a headache. And I'm exhausted, so...I'm going to sleep. Night mom!"

Kelly laughed slightly, backing up towards the door. "Alright, whatever Ty," she said. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Josh heard the door shut behind her before the blanket was ripped off of him, and Tyler was glaring down at him. "You absolute asshole!" he exclaimed. "My mom was about two seconds from seeing you eat me out, and you decided to continue to eat me out while she was in the room?"

Josh pulled away from Tyler, sitting up and grinning. "Yeah, pretty much," he said. "Now, do you want me to continue, or you do you actually want to sleep now?"

Tyler shook his head slowly, lying back down. "Continue, please," he groaned. "I really hate you."

"Love you too," Josh replied, before settling back down between his legs.

 

 

**\+ 1.**

 

After too many times to count being interrupted by someone, Tyler and Josh had finally had enough. Josh had called Tyler to come up with a plan to actually get laid, and their plan was practically foolproof. Of course, they both had to get permission from their parents first, but after that they were packing up Josh's shitty second-hand car and heading out for the weekend. They only went a couple of towns over, but it was nice to get away for once, especially to somewhere they could actually do something for the first time in forever.

By the time they reached their destination, it was almost midnight, and they were both exhausted. Although the place they were staying was outdated and run down, they were ecstatic to have a place to themselves for two whole nights. Never before had a shitty motel room seemed so comforting.

They were barely in the room before Tyler jumped on Josh, letting their bags drop to the floor as he pressed their lips together roughly. Josh smiled into the kiss, bringing his hands up to gently rest on Tyler's hips. "We have all night, baby," he whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

Tyler shook his head quickly. "No." he whined, pulling Josh over to the lumpy-looking bed in the center of the room. "It's been too fucking long. We have tomorrow night to be slow and sweet. Right now, I just need you."

Josh laughed, nodding to agree with Tyler before kissing him again. He pushed Tyler back onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing him roughly. Tyler moved to wrap his legs around Josh's waist, kissing him back hard and pulling him down to roll his hips up against him. "God, I just want you now," he whined.

"At least have a little bit of patience," Josh teased, running his hands up Tyler's shirt before slipping it off of him, dropping it onto the floor next to the bed. He pulled his own off too, noticing the look on Tyler's face, and settled in between his boyfriend's legs.

Josh leaned in to kiss Tyler again, running his tongue along his bottom lip and parting his lips, slipping his tongue into Tyler's mouth and groaning into the kiss. He began to move his hips with Tyler's, grinding against the younger. Tyler thrust his hips up to rut against Josh's leg, whining against his lips. Josh moved his hands to pop the bottom on Tyler's pants, taking no time in getting them both undressed. He reached off the side of the bed to grab the bottle of lube from his bag, uncapping it and spreading a bit of the liquid onto his fingers before slowly working one into Tyler.

Tyler hummed lowly as Josh began to stretch him, pausing when Josh added more and grinding down on his fingers to let him know when he was ready. Josh quickly pulled his fingers out of Tyler, spreading the excess lube onto his cock and lining himself up above him. "Ready, babe?" he asked, kissing Tyler's neck all over and slowly pushing himself in as Tyler nodded quickly.

He gave Tyler time to adjust before starting to move, thrusting in and out of him and biting his lip. Tyler moaned quietly under him, running his nails down his back and moving with him. "Oh fuck," Tyler groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and wrapping his legs around Josh's hips. "Fuck me harder..."

Josh let out a moan under his breath, nodding before starting to thrust into Tyler harder, gripping his hips as he did so. He angled himself differently, trying to find Tyler's sweet spot. He knew he had found it when Tyler spasmed under him, and let out a loud moan. Josh pressed their lips together again to silence Tyler, thrusting into him harder and faster and groaning into the kiss. He didn't give any warning before he came, breaking the kiss to bite at the crook of Tyler's neck, leaving marks there.

Tyler hit his climax not long after, chanting Josh's name as he thrust against him. "Fuck," he mumbled, slowing his movements and kissing Josh's cheek. "God, that was good," he giggled as Josh pulled out of him, collapsing next to him and cuddling up to his chest.

"Yeah." Josh agreed, pulling the scratchy motel sheets over them and holding Tyler against him. "It's been too long."

Tyler nodded in agreement, yawning loudly and closing his eyes. "We're doing that again tomorrow, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> hello so i hope that wasn't too terrible omf. Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it, and please let me know if I should continue to write high school AUs because that's all I've written for them so far...


End file.
